Complactions
by ElizaBGood
Summary: Lovina lives with her husband, Arthur, in the farmlands of England. Set in World War Two, Lovina's younger sister comes to live at the farm before the major war breaks out. Please review. Pairings: Fem!ItalyxGermany and Fem!RomanoxEngland


_Sep. 1940 __**1 year after Britain joined France in the Fight against Germany and Italy on the European front**_

Lovina stirred a pot as she waited for her husband to come to home from working in the field. Her long chestnut hair was pushed out of her face by a headband, at the moment. A few nights ago she received a letter that her sister, would be living with her. She sighed, softly, she could barely keep her three year olds fed. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen him or her husband all morning. The Italian girl stood up straighter, when she heard the door slam open. Her three year old stumbling from, half walking half running, in. He was laughing, "Mama! I fed chickens today!" This was Alfred, the hyper one, a smile spread across her face.

Her daughter and husband came in next. The girl's blonde hair was slightly messy and tears had been running down her checks. "Is everything alright?" Lovina asked, softly. "Ah, she just fell down, that's all." Her husband said, moving slightly to hand her the child. Lovina took her child and sat her on the counter. "Help, mama?" Madeleine asked, her tears hadn't dried just yet. Lovina shook her head, smiling at her little girl. "Arthur, I have a news." She said, taking a bowl that her daughter found sitting beside her. "My sister is coming, I got the letter today...I don't know when she'll be here, probably any day now."

"Ah..." Came his voice from the living room most likely helping Alfred with some plaything, probably the old toy soldiers that Arthur had as a child. "That will be quite difficult...but we do live on a farm, much safer place then...where is she coming from?" Arthur said, coming into the room rather then speaking across the room. "Her husband had to join the army, he's sending her here, since she is pregnant...They were living in Germany, but they moved to Manchester before the war." Lovina said, setting the bowls down softly. She turned to her daughter and picked her up. "Yes, I remember. He wanted to be a lawyer here, right?" Arthur said, his hand slightly grasping her shoulder. "I assume Americans are going to join in on the war soon...Europe really needs it." Arthur leaned over and pressed his forehead on her shoulder. Arthur was one of the lucky ones, in Lovina's mind. He couldn't join the military, and there were many reasons Arthur could not join the army, he was slightly deaf, which was also okay on Lovina's part, she was a loud scornful woman, though never in public.

Alfred came into the room, probably to find his father, carrying the small solider in both hands. "Ewww, mama, papa's doing it again..." He said, sticking out his tongue causing Lovina to smile at her son's childish ways. Her husband was always affectionate in their home, he sometimes did the same in public, depending on the situation. Arthur leaned over and stole a soft kiss from her, which she responded in the same way as usual. It caused Alfred to fake gag, and Madeleine to giggle at her brother, putting a hand on her mouth to keep from being to loud. Lovina turned back to the pot, "She'll be here in a couple days..."She said, assuming since the letter was several days old. Her sister was younger then Lovina by an hour. Though they were twins, identical at that, they had very different personalities, and easy to tell apart.

Lovina's eyes where darker then her sister's and Lovina had long curly hair that she usually kept in the latest fashion. Feliciana, her younger sister and usually called Feli, had light eyes and kept her hair in a short bob. They were both around the same height, Feliciana being shorter by a couple inches. Lovina's personality was, as mentioned before, was loud and scornful. Feliciana was sweet and kind. When they were younger, Feliciana was hyper active, and Lovina had been quite shy, up until probably elementary school.

It was kind of like Lovina's own twins, Madeleine and Alfred. Alfred was the older twin by a short time of 30 minutes. He was hyperactive, and had dirty blonde hair. He had a mixture of his parent's eyes, blue-green, though more blue then green. He had a lock of hair that stuck up that annoyed his mother. His sister had the same features, though she was timid, her hair was curlier, which made her mother happy. Madeleine was already reading though. Arthur's sister, Alison, had given her a story book collection that Madeleine tried to get her mother to read every night. Alfred didn't like to learn unless it had to do with farming.

Lovina had finished the food, and washed her hands in the kitchen sink, wiping the wet hands on a small towel. She pulled out the proper eating wear, setting the table. "Okay...it's almost time to eat, Maddie, Al, go wash up." Arthur said, upon seeing that his wife was setting the table. "Okay..." Madeleine said. Alfred had run off to do what he was told, he almost always listened to Arthur. Madeleine walked slowly, more not used to running around like her brother.


End file.
